


Queen

by Taciturn



Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Excessive Fluids, F/M, It's all porn here, Knotting, Mating Press, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Size Kink, Unedited bc yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn
Summary: Diavolo makes you his queen.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	Queen

You wanted to pretend that the summons came out of no where; that you were ‘surprised’ to see Barbatos at your door, advising you that Diavolo requested your presence. However, with how heavy the flirting and the suggestive glances the two of you had been exchanging, you had been expecting the call, to say the least. 

“My lord has prepared you an ensemble for the evening. Once you have changed, we will be on our way. Please be sure to wear only what is given.” 

It wasn’t much of an ensemble, honestly. All you were provided was a soft, silky, flowing dress which reached your ankles. The color complimented your skin tone and it felt as if you were wearing the finest fairy gossamer. It tied at the front with a pair of ribbons under your bust and at the top of your chest creating a lovely billowing effect whenever you moved. You were confused for a moment when you looked at the package Barbatos had given you, wondering if he had forgotten anything considering that was the only thing you had found in it. After a few moments of futile searching, you realized that what you had on was the only you were to have on. 

Diavolo sure wasn’t one for being subtle in his desires. 

Stepping out of your room, you felt oddly exposed even if your body was technically covered. The lack of underthings had you rather conscious, yet it seemed as though the butler took no mind as he lead you to your final destination. 

By the time you were at Diavolo’s castle and nearing his quarters, your mind had run through all the lewd scenarios that were surely about to transpire. Your nipples were hard with anticipation and the cooling breeze which passed by your pussy with every step only reinforced just how hot and bothered you were for the demon prince. It was actually quite a miracle you weren’t dripping down your thighs by the time you finally reached Diavolo’s personal chambers. 

Wordlessly, Barbatos let you in and quietly retreated while your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. The resounding click behind you drew you from your thoughts and your attention was focused on the demon prince in front of you. His golden eyes seemed to glow with barely restrained lust as his gaze raked up and down your body. The flimsy fabric on your body seemed to be just a formality as he stripped you down just with his stare. 

In his full demonic glory, he was a sight to behold. The wings and horns that framed his body only drew attention to his barely hidden member. He had been waiting, that much for sure. Already half hard, the outline of his massive cock was visible through the thin scrap of fabric he had over his crotch. He smiled widely when he followed the path your eyes made. “Excited are we?” 

Diavolo’s voice was all honeyed and dripping syrup. Cloying, warm, enticing and promising. He didn’t need to coax you to come to him, your body moved on its own, drawn to his allure and his natural charisma. You barely remembered thinking before you were in his lap, straddling him and relishing in his warmth. 

“Do you have what it takes to be my queen?” he whispered hotly into your ear, nipping the soft skin of your neck while his large hands wandered across your curves, resting at your ass and giving it a firm squeeze. “I’ll have you know I’m rather demanding....” 

“Is this a test?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“Then let’s see if I can pass.” 

He smirked, satisfied by your answer and allowed you to grind against his growing length, letting you get an idea of just what he was hiding beneath the thin layers of fabric. The ties that held your dress together were swiftly undone and it barely hung onto your shoulders as you let your pussy drag itself up and down that hardening length. Licking your lips in anticipation, you drew him in for a searing hot kiss, relishing in his taste and his touches. 

He was just as eager as you were. As soon as you rose to meet his lips, his fingers slipped into your aching, wet core, thrusting in and out of the tight walls and curling just so to rub at the most sensitive spots within you. He would let you ride his fingers for a good few minutes, preparing you for what was to come. The flirtatious exchanges the two of you had participated in the past few months had built up to this moment. The fantasies that fueled you before were nothing compared to the real thing. The heady mix of finally getting what you wanted and the anticipation of what was to come had you dripping in no time you barely needed any preparation to be a sopping wet mess, ready for his cock whenever he deemed you ready to take it. 

You knew he would be large, but you didn’t know just how large until finally, finally all the pretenses of clothes were tossed to the side so that the two of you could properly enjoy each other’s company without any hindrance. For a moment, your resolve wavered, but then when you saw his cock twitch, your pussy only clench, excited at the thought of accepting all of him. You were indeed going to be tested, and you couldn’t wait to see just how much you could impress the demon prince. 

You wanted to give him a good tease, touch him and stroke him until he was ready to fuck you senseless. But, it seemed as though Diavolo had other ideas. Before you could act, he had you turned around, his arm around your waist and your heat was just mere inches away from his dribbling cock head. “Let’s not wait any longer shall we?” He asked, lowering you down, surprisingly gently and watching in awe as you started the process of taking him in.

You gasped, looking down between your legs and trying to fathom just how he was going to fit. He was thicker than anyone you had ever taken and much longer too. Then, there was the challenge of his knot as well, your heartbeat quickened just thinking about how much you would have to stretch to take that too... “Eyes up, princess. To be a queen, you must never lower your head.” 

Whatever trepidation you had needed to be put on hold. You did as you were told, lifting your gaze and looking straight ahead. When your vision finally focused, you were met with the image of your relatively your tiny body against his as he moved it as he saw fit. A full length mirror in front of the two of you gave you a perfect view of everything he was doing to you. His gaze met yours and the smile on his face was so sultry and cloy, you felt your heart skip a beat. 

“Breathe.” He commanded, and you took deep breaths, watching as your pussy was spread wide apart from just the tip of his cock. Diavolo let out a low hiss, the warmth of your core had him reeling and he nearly slammed his whole length into you. But, he was patient. He had waited so long for this, he wasn’t going to ruin it. “Look at you... beautiful.” He praised, admiring how your thighs trembled with every little bit of him you took within you.

His finger found your clit and you were entranced with how his finger rubbed circles around it to relax your body even more. You almost couldn’t breathe and he had barely gotten the tip in. It was torture in the most delicious sense. You could see just how much further you needed to go to reach the bottom of his shaft. And even then... the test wouldn’t be over. You weren’t sure how you were going to take that knot of his, but you were going to give it your best shot for sure. 

The thick head of his cock finally slipped past your nether lips and you swore you let out a sigh of relief. But you were quickly gasping as it buried itself deeper and deeper within you while Diavolo continued to sink himself in, inch by inch. Every ridge, every vein of his cock was felt by your tight walls. You had never been stretched out like this before. He forced your body to mold to him, to adjust to his girth and his length. Your knees and legs gave out and you were but a doll being used by him. He was strong enough to effortlessly continue carrying your weight, lowering you further and further to your goal. 

“Look at that, princess. You’re halfway there...” He chuckled, kissing your neck and pressing you further down. “You’re so tight already, but you’re still clenching around me...” 

You could only moan in reply, deliriously watching him use your body as he wished. A bulge formed in your abdomen from where his cock demanded room. You could see how deep he was inside of you and the sight of his dick reaching so far into you with so much more to go only had you craving more of him somehow. You were drooling uncontrollably, tears welled and streamed down your face as your body was pushed past it’s limits. 

“M-more...” You manged to to sputter out in between your gasps and moans. You were being tested and you were going to pass dammit.

“Of course, princess. Whatever you wish.” He obliged and the shadow of his cock bulging from your abdomen moved even deeper into you. There was a point where he was met with resistance and he paused. “More?” 

“Yes. Please.” You begged, trembling with need. You were almost there, the bottom of his shaft was no more than an inch or two away. “More....” 

From there, the pain transformed itself to something else as his cock pressed past that resistance and pushed into your cervix. Opening yourself up to him felt practically spiritual as you were speared by his cock, forced to adjust to his length, his girth, his everything. And just like that, he finally stopped, hovering over the top of his knot, letting you fully take in what you had done. 

“Look at that....” he purred into your ear, reaching around and patting your belly, stroking the outline of his dick pressing against you. “See how much you’ve taken? What a good girl you are...” 

That little bit of praise meant everything to you and you rocked your hips, grinding down on him, begging for him to finally move now that he knew he could fit himself in you. Your legs were still absolutely useless to you and once Diavolo got the message, he was more than happy to use you like the little fucktoy you had become for him. 

Feeling his cock make pass after pass within you made you see stars. You couldn’t look away from the bulge undulating in your abdomen, showing you just where his cock was as he thrust into you over and over. He had barely begun to start a rhythmic pace before you were cumming around him. The stimulation of being stretched and then fucked had your body climaxing without any warning and you shuddered around him. 

But he wasn’t satisfied. He had only begun. Pausing for a moment for you to recollect yourself after your first climax, he continued his set pace within you once you had caught your breath. From there, he didn’t bother stopping and fucked you through any of your subsequent orgasms. 

You lost count of how many times you came around his massive cock. Your fluids dripped down your thighs and onto the chair you two shared. The wet, squelching noises of sex only intensified as he allowed himself to let go and truly enjoy what your body was giving him. His dark nails dug into your flesh, leaving deep welts and scratch marks. His teeth left little crescents across your shoulders and neck as he took in the taste of your skin and sweat while he controlled your every motion. 

Diavolo’s sharp fangs broke skin at some point and tasting your blood on his tongue only strengthened his desires. He was almost feral in that moment. Bonding with you never felt so right. Queen or not, he knew he needed to claim you. 

Thus, came the final test. One last hard thrust had you sitting precariously at the top of his knot again and once more your body was forced to adjust to him. You remembered screaming. You remembered feeling as if you were being torn in half. The sensation of being full already was so much, but being stuffed beyond all recognition was something you could barely start to comprehend. Still, you craved the completion he teased you with. You needed him. all of him. 

It felt like an eternity. His finger at your nearly numb clit barely helped. Your cunt throbbed in pain as he pushed further in and lodge himself within you. He was so close yet your body just wouldn’t accept him. 

With a grunt of frustration, he lifted you off his cock fully. The whine you let out from being so empty was cut short as the air was knocked out of your lungs when he threw you onto his bed. 

Diavolo moved with a swiftness that wasn’t human. His urges drove him to throw your legs over his shoulders, almost folding you over before he plunged his cock within your hot core once again. Now that he hovered over you, you were in the perfect position for him to mate with you. His whole length slid into you with less resistance than before. Your legs forced open due to their position only allowed his knot to finally slip into you fully. 

That moment was magical. You had been full before, but now, fully stuffed with no more room to spare, you were truly his. Your body molded to his cock and his motions as he pressed into you, rocking firmly against you as he felt his orgasm finally approaching. Diavolo’s noises devolved into nothing but possessive growls and grunts as he chased his release. 

Finally, as your body was just about to give out, he climaxed and the warmth of his seed flooded your body causing you to clench around him one last time. As tired and as spent as you were, your body still submitted to the carnal pleasures his dick provided. The tip of his cock had long made its home in your cervix and the warmth he pumped into you only solidified the fact that you belonged to him. 

It felt like his orgasm lasted for an eternity, his cum spilled past the seal his knot created in your pussy, causing your belly to swell even more, filling you to the brim and overflowing through every nook and cranny to increase the chances of breeding his heir into you.

You wheezed, feeling your consciousness slip when he carefully shifted so he was under you and you were allowed to rest against his muscular chest. He hummed in approval, stroking your hair while his cock continued to cum in spurts within you. He would be hard for quite some time, but he would let you rest, for now. His knot being still so hard meant he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Not like he wanted to do anything other than pamper you while you slept before getting ready to mate with you once again until he was sure he had bred you properly. You had done much better than he expected and he was quite enthused to see how his relationship with you would develop. 

“So.... did I pass the test?” you asked blearily when you felt the blankets cover your body. 

“With flying colors, my queen.”


End file.
